Talk:Saltena
Verification of the combat skill gains from the official FF Forums here: http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxi/threads/11150-Another-food-update?p=140576&viewfull=1#post140576 --Larrymc 20:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) not impressed with the Increase Skill Up rate, im at 302 parry on 90SAM, grab 7 EM mandy in Aby Tahrongi and in 1hr got a total of a .1 skill up It has been suggested this may only apply to offensive combat skill gain, and that defensive skill gain is enhanced by eating Elshena instead. There are also suggestions that the effect may depend on skill level range (under and over 200 combat skill). I haven't noticed significant skill up progress difference on Club skill (offensive) at 80 levels under the cap the monsters I am fighting can provide me, and I'm around 260 (which is above suggested Saltena 0-200 range). I may try Elshena (suggested 200+ item) and see if it helps. --Aenanai 19:57, July 23, 2011 (UTC) - According to threads on BG & The Official Forums, this is for offensive combat skills. You want Elsheena for defensive. - I was skilling up various weapons while /dnc, and was storing 300% TP for Waltzes in the process. Was doing Staff on WAR/DNC and noticed my rate of skillup was far lower than it should have been, based on using Retaliation and pulling several mobs at once. I seemed to notice that skillups actually INcreased once my Saltena wore. And then decreased again when used it. It seemed odd and at first I attributed it to what I jokingly refer to as "Korean Probability" (the realised probability conflicts with the theoretical probability).. until it continued to happen, even after moving to a more difficult camp. Finally decided to try something on a whim, and started dumping my TP as I went... ...and noticed my skillups suddenly happening again! Tentatively added (While below 100% TP) to the effect with a verification tag. I think it's worth pursuing, and is consistent with my conversation with friends who have tried Saltena. Tagrineth 06:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) * The main article is not for publishing unverified claims; keep that to threads on BG. --Ceolwulf 14:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ** O rly? Then why is it done so frequently? Tagrineth 08:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) *** Because users don't know that they're not supposed to do it. --Ceolwulf 16:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) **** I would disagree with the claim, anyway. When skilling up, my friend on WAR didn't use TP at all and her skillups were amazing -- up 'til 170, obviously. She noticed they dropped off dramatically after 170 but her TP was at full the entire time. On top of that, I seriously doubt that SE would add a caveat like this, knowing that people who would eat food for skilling up are probably going to have to be doing it for a while -- and thus don't want to blast the mobs with Weaponskills every 100 TP. --Calliste-Siren 21:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Increased skill-up rate effect ceases past 170 skill? The following note has been moved from the main page as it requires verification: Note: Little to no skill gain above 170 skill, tested both Saltena and Elshena and skills gains dramatically increased above 170 with Elshena. No noticeable improvement with 184 GA over 100 TP. It may be related to mob level differences too. I was getting 134 Axe skillups once I moved to level 44+ mobs, they were fairly slow though. I got better skillups when I changed to a 88 Sword though, skillups were coming in every 2-3 hits around level 100 while axe skillups were once every 5-10 hits. Skillups began to slow down at 125. Was also getting extraordinarily fast skillups off level 48 mobs with level 0 GS. Then again my food wore off and I was still getting them as a fast pace, so can't really tell if the food helped or not. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 10:09, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Under 100% TP required for effect? While using the foods myself I noticed that I seemed to get skillups much faster when my TP was under 100% (I noticed this before ever reading it online). I unfortunately am unable to parse so I do not have any proof. However I started looking at the comments and saw that several other people have noticed the same thing (such as Tagrineth & Co.) As they mentioned, Martial Masters which gives a very substantial boost to both skillup rate and skillup ammount (.4/.5 instead of .1/.2) requires over 100% TP to be effective. This could make a huge difference especially if people are using the food in abyssea and save some TP for curing waltz, haste samba, etc. It does sound like something SE would do, to make sure no one is getting .5 skillups on every other hit. Is there anyone who can parse and confirm this or who has also noticed this so we can get it added to the main page? Thanks for any help and observations. Calypso 17:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC)